Evil team (English version)
by Chikyuu-Belanim-99
Summary: "Many people turned their backs on me, and many more used me in their favor, no matter what I wanted, but no more, this time there will be no one to stop me, I will be the most powerful mutant in the world." The x-men have not seen Rogue for two years, but when they get to meet again is not what they expect. Can you bring the old Rogue? Or will they get used to this new Rogue?


Hello world, I hope you are well, and here I bring you a fanfiction that I hope you like. Those who follow me in other fanfictions, do not be scared, but some will be deleted / edited.

Chapter 1

Pov. Rogue

More than a thousand meters in the air rises with greatness and stupidity the air base of SHIELD; The helicarrier. Made with the best materials to incarcerate the worst villains in the world. Ah! And there I am, in one of the helicarrier's cells, I'm the villain in turn who was caught stealing information from a SHIELD base ... It's not so bad when it comes from my perspective.

FlashBack.

The base was the only underground, entered by the only entrance that there was. Knocking, hitting, to deny it, leaving in coma some people with my toxic touch. At least they gave me the necessary information to pass without finding another guard.

I got to the main information station, where I put the USB stick to get a copy of everything I needed. Behind me appeared another platoon of SHIELD agents.

—Turn around and raise your hands. — Oh my God! Do you really think that works? I smiled, then threw a grenade at my back. They all covered themselves by not paying attention, I removed the USB from the computer and went through the ventilation disappearing from the view of the agents.

I arrived at the weapon room. They do not know how much I had fun grabbing their weapons and using them against him, I was meters away from the exit when the only thing that could have stopped me was put in front of me; The fearsome Black Widow.

—Going somewhere? —

— Only at the exit, red— I said mockingly, I stood in a fighting position as he headed toward me. She threw the first punch, but quickly dodged and then threw a kick that blocked, it was a dance of kicks and punches that I was losing. I managed to separate myself from her, long enough to breathe.

— You are good. — I said taking off a glove slyly. —I wonder if I'll become red-haired. —She gave me a confused look giving me enough time to approach her and touch her face. I felt the power of my powers, earning me their energy and knowledge as well as physical strength.

I left her lying down in the hallway next to a letter with my number, what can I say? I have a weakness for the red-haired. I left the base and were waiting for two girls, one with black hair and one silver, dressed as Goths, with the difference that one wore black with blue and the other black with red.

I pulled out the USB with the information and gave it to them, they smiled at me.

— Now let's go. —

—You still have a mission to do. — The black-hair told me while I was saving the information.

— I do not think I can get her locked up in SHIELD. —

— In fact, it's just what you need to do. — Raise eyebrows confused. The silver-haired put two fingers on my forehead and absorbed part of her memories. With closed eyes of a nod and both girls disappeared in a black portal with silver.

I turned around meeting an army of SHIELD agents, who could well undo me, I preferred that they take me.

-Hi guys. -

End FlashBack

Yes, steal information I gave it to two girls that I will not mention any more and give me SHIELD. Crazy? Maybe, but I do not regret anything. Now the million-dollar question How long do I have to wait to get out of here?

End Pov. Rogue

Pov. Normal

Nick Fury saw the new prisoner looking at everything and everyone with a face of boredom, at first glance seemed not to care that he was in the most secure prison in the world, but deep down, it was the same.

Nick knew she could be a great asset to the agency, only if she convinced her. Rogue clearly was a double-edged sword, which with the slightest negligence could damage someone or worse kill him. Nick knew that, but that does not stop him from playing around with events in his favor.

Picking up the cell phone I call the only person who would know that he would shape Rogue on the right track again, or so he hoped. The third tone answered the person.

—Who speaks? —

—Did you lose something? — There was a growl on the other side.

—Is this a kind of joke? —

—No, I have one of your students here. Do you want to pick it up or send it to the most secure prison? —

—I 'm coming. — With those words hung. "I just hope you reform, Rogue."


End file.
